This application claims priority to Chinese patent application No. 201310353856.2 filed on Aug. 14, 2013, the entire contents of which are incorporated herein by reference.
The present disclosure relates to the field of information processing, and particularly to an information processing method and an information processing device.
At present, electronic devices with multiple collecting units become more and more popular. The collecting unit may be a sound collecting unit such as a microphone or an image collecting unit such as a camera. A user may perform image or sound collection on the surrounding environment by using one collecting unit among the multiple collecting units typically located on difference surfaces.